epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Stanley Kubrick
Stanley Kubrick battled Steven Spielberg, Alfred Hitchcock and Quentin Tarantino in Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock. Michael Bay also joined the battle later. He was portrayed by Ruggles Outbound according to a tweet from ERB which was later deleted. About a month after the video was released, Ruggles posted a link to the video on his Twitter. Early revisions of video's description said Stanley Kubrick was portrayed by "The Ghost of Stanley Kubrick". Information on the rapper Stanley Kubrick (July 26, 1928 – March 7, 1999) was an American film director, screenwriter, producer, cinematographer, and editor who worked predominantly in the United Kingdom. Part of the New Hollywood film-making wave, he is regarded as one of the greatest and most influential directors of all time. His films, typically adaptations of novels or short stories, are noted for their "dazzling" and unique cinematography, attention to detail in the service of realism, and the evocative use of music (such as that of Beethoven in A Clockwork Orange). Kubrick's films covered a variety of genres, including war (Full Metal Jacket, Barry Lyndon, Paths of Glory, Dr. Strangelove), crime (A Clockwork Orange), romance (Eyes Wide Shut, Lolita), black comedies (Dr. Strangelove), horror (Stephen King's The Shining), epic (Spartacus) and science fiction (2001: A Space Odyssey, A Clockwork Orange). Kubrick was also noted for being a demanding perfectionist, using painstaking care with scene staging, camera-work and coordinating extremely closely both with his actors and his off-screen collaborators. Kubrick and fellow director Steven Spielberg were great friends, with Kubrick handing directorial duties of A.I. Artificial Intelligence over to Spielberg after his death from a heart attack. Lyrics Genius is a powerful word, but there's no reason to use it, 'Less you're talking about the Kubrick, then there's really nothing to it. Everything I do is visionary. Every single frame a painting made exactly how I wanna make it. Do another take and get it right, 127 times! I'll make you learn to love me! I'm the bomb, drop ultraviolent rhymes! Like Clockwork, make you all hurt, beat Spielberg The Color Purple! A.I. is the worst waste of potential since the Ninja Turtles! Trivia *He is the sixth character with film-making and directing experience, after Clint Eastwood, Bruce Lee, Steven Spielberg, Alfred Hitchcock, and Quentin Tarantino. *A character from one of his movies, HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey, appeared in a previous battle. **The opening to 2001 was also referenced in the intro to Columbus vs Captain Kirk. *He has the fewest lines out of all the directors in the battle. **This could be a reference to the sparse dialogue in many of his films. *He is the first rapper to be played by an uncredited actor, as "The Ghost of Stanley Kubrick" was in the description of the battle. **If you count him as a celestial/ghostly body, he would be the sixth one to appear in a rap battle after Donald Trump, J.P. Morgan, Kanye West, The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come, and Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. Gallery Scrapped Background.png|Kubrick's scrapped background in the Behind the Scenes File:Aeb9e801243947aaa556b9c981538b06.png|Two Kubricks holding each other's hand before the final edit Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Third-party Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Steven Spielberg vs Alfred Hitchcock Category:Ruggles Outbound